The New Girl
by GinervaGinnyWeasley
Summary: Annabeth goes to Goode! I know its a bit over used but I swear you will love it! Jealous girls Sleezy Jocks awesome friends! the whole high school experience. Tons of Percabeth, Thalico, and jasper, hints of Caleo, Lukabeth, Thuke, leyna, frazel, Perachel, ECT. rated T for Harsh language. please read!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the PJO series nor do I own the HoO series nor the rights to either of there characters. No matter how hard I beg**

Annabeths POV

_RING RING RING RING!_

in case you couldn't tell, that was the most annoying alarm clock that was ever invented.

My mom actually sought it out, Because I could sleep through a war...

Any way that was my cue to get up...

_But my bed is so comfortable_ I think to myself

_and it would only be a minute_

and that's the last thing I think before slipping into unconsciousness...

I wake up thirty minutes later with my alarm clock reading 7:13 A.M. _Crap! _school starts at 7:30!

I get up and quickly pick out an outfit. skinny jeans a grey t-shirt and a black sleeveless vest. I grab my bag and slip on my grey converse and run down stairs, not even bothering to get breakfast, knowing that my step mother, Helen, the big shot lawyer, would give me a big long lecture on punctuality, and I would be even more late.

I slip into my black mustang and pull out of my drive way, narrowly avoiding Helens BMW and my dads fancy black Porsche and drive to school.

Once I arrive at Goode High school I walk to the front office

I feel the staring, hungry eyes of my fellow male classmates, and the glares and looks of jealousy from the female ones

_they do know that I didn't even brush my hair, right?_

I walk into the office to see a plump woman with soft brown hair and a stern look about her, typing away at the computer. When she finally looks up, she flashes me a warm smile.

"you must be our new student here at Goode! Annabeth, Right? my what a pretty and unique name." she says and I smile

"well here's your class and locker information Ms. Chase. And do you need a guide?" she asks still whereing her smile

"No" I say not wanting to inconvenience my fellow classmates on the first day " I think I can find my way" I say, politely

"well alright dear" she says "have a Goode day!"

I walk out and start walking about, aimlessly, before bumping into someone

"oomph" Is all I hear out of this mystery person as his or her books fall to the ground, and I lean down to pick them up

"i am so so so sorry, I'm new and I wasn't paying any attention at all and this is all my fault" I say looking up

I see a pretty girl with spiky, shoulder length hair and piercing Blue eyes. she is wearing a black "Death to Barbie" shirt and black jeans that look pre-ripped

"its fine" the girl says laughing "I'm Thalia Grace" she says, holding her hand out to help me up

"Annabeth Chase" I say taking her hand

"so Annabeth, would you like me to show you around? I mean so you don't wonder into another unsuspecting Goode student." she says with a smirk, as I smile sheepishly at her "sorry 'bout that" I say "and yes please"

Maybe I do need a guide... and she seems like a pretty good friend to have

"let me see your schedule" she says and I pass it to her

"wow you have a locker most girls would kill for" she says, and this captures my attention

"why" I ask

"because its next to me and the very popular Percy Jackson" at this I roll my eyes, another popular, huh?

"he's actually a pretty great guy he's my long time friend. and he's friends with my Boyfriend" she says

"Okay. so what's on my schedule?" I ask

"here. see for yourself" she passes me the papers

**Annabeth Chase Locker Number 234**

**Homeroom, Mr. Blofis **

**English, **

**Biology, Mr. Hineman**

**Math 1, Ms. Lola**

**P.E, Coach Riley and Coach Parker**

**Break**

**French, Madame DuFree**

**Library TA, Ms. Moore**

**Thank you for coming to Goode High **

**Have a Goode Day!**

"We have all of our classes together" Thalia says

"Great!" I say and smile, as she genuinely smiles back

we walk in silence all the way to home room. it turns out I was not late, but I was early.

I pick a seat and Thalia sits in one behind me, and I begin to read my new favorite book The fault in our stars and just as I get to the part where the kiss in the Anne Frank house, I start to wonder:

When will I get my epic romance?

I mean sure I have dated guys before, but it hasn't been... I don't know, Special?

When will my epic star crossed love finally happen?

and that's when I see him, a cute, no, gorgeous guy, with messy black hair and the most beautiful Sea green eyes

and he's walking towards me and Thalia and I dig my face back into my book, concentrating while I eavesdrop on his conversation with Thalia this is how it went:

"hey Thalia"

"hey Percy"

So this was Percy Jackson

"so" his voice lowers, but not to the point where I cant hear him "who's the new chick" he whispers

there talking about...me?

"Annabeth Chase. she actually pretty awesome. she's our group material" Thalia says, and I smile

"well I have to see that for my self" he says with a grin, and sits in the seat next to me

"hey! Im Percy" he says, and I hold up a finger, reading a part in my book. Once I finish it, I look up.

"Annabeth" I say smiling

"wow that's a cute name" he says and then, realizing what he just says blushes, and I laugh

"Its okay" I say still laughing

"sooooo... Annabeth, if Thalia hasn't already asked you, would you like to sit with our friends at lunch?" he asks, rubbing the back of his neck nervously

"Id love to" I say smiling

and that's when _he_ walks in

**OOOOOOHHHHH! Cliffy! hey thank you for reading! Please review and give me some tips! I really need them...**

**\- Always**

**ImaNerd**


	2. AN

Hey guys! I'm in a bad mood right now cause I had to post this four times and I'm getting so annoyed

Any way, I'm so so so so so so so sorry for not updating and then pushing an Author note in your face but this is really important so I need you guys to read it

Again I'm really sorry for authors noting you guys its just I need to handle I few things with comments

first off Daughter Poseidon I will put your OC in if you PM them to me. and I will update after I post this A/N

Can'tResistThisFantabulosity, thank you for your constructive criticism I have been looking for a new beta to read through my work so hopefully all of those things will be fixed

Percyisawesome: Percy is pretty awesome and Your so close! you'll have to read my next chapter to find out who it is though!

WiseGirlJr: Sorry for the cliff-hanger(I'm not REALLY sorry. I like to keep you guys on your toes *laughs evilly* ;D)

I sorry for all of you who don't ship thalico but I'm putting thalico in this story, and YOU CANT STOP ME! I was so sad when Uncle Rick did not make thalico happen, its just Percy is loved by everyone! *sobs* its just not fair! *sniffles* he belongs to Annabeth, and ONLY Annabeth! Why must you deny me simple pleasure Uncle Rick? Why?

Any way im so sorry for this long and (hopefully not) boring Authors Note. Before you start a mutiny I'm writing the next chapter right now  
one more thing. The person that walks into the room is... just kidding. I'm not gonna tell you guys *starts laughing like a maniac while readers look at her, scared*

-Love yall Daughter of Athena  
and the most evil story writer(besides Uncle Rick) to ever exist


End file.
